Eeyore
Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen) is a gloomy Donkey who is depressed all the time and he is one of Pooh's good friends. He lives in a short house made from sticks in a place called Pooh Corner in the 100 Acre Wood. His house is sometimes wrecked and he always fixes it. Trivia *Eeyore, alongside Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit will make their first appearance in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island and will join be guest starring In Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth *Eeyore is a good friend of Strudel, and cousin of Shrek's Donkey. *Eeyore was also voiced by the late Bud Luckey in the 2011 film and by Brad Garrett in a few Winnie the Pooh computer games (including the Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree ''Animated Storybook, Ready to Read with Pooh, and Ready for Math with Pooh), the live-action film Christopher Robin'' and Ralph Breaks the Internet. Gallery Clipeeyore12.gif|Eeyore Eeyore-poohs-heffalump-halloween-movie-4.39.jpg Christopher Robin 56.png|Eeyore in Christopher Robin Ralph Breaks The Internet 50.jpg|Eeyore with Vanellope von Schweetz in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Simba's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Titanic's new crew members Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Toys Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:TheFoxPrince11 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (DisneyJSman) Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Franklin's Team members Category:Pooh and Arthur's Team members Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Reese Ambler) Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Singing characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Magmon47 Team Members Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Tragic Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:Characters voiced by Peter Cullen Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Voice of Reason Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:The 100 Acre Avatar League Category:Allies of Code Red Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Donkeys Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Masters of the 100 Acre Team Category:Characters voiced by Brad Garrett Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Wise Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:Characters that appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The 100 Acre Mystics Category:TV Show Heroes Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Team Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Herbivores Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Mal's Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Ryantransformer017) Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies